Love is a funny thing
by Henry Fitzroy's Girl
Summary: This is my first CSI story to please be kind. I got the idea for this story after reading “Alignment of the planets.” The one thing you might notice is that the first chapter is based on Catherine and Nick starting a relationship.
1. Love is a funny thing

**_Love is a Funny Thing_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but I'm sure everyone knows who does.

MC: This is my first CSI story to please be kind. I got the idea for this story after reading "Alignment of the planets." The one thing you might notice is that the first chapter is based on Catherine and Nick starting a relationship. I know that sounds weird but wait till you see what happens to them. This will be an adventure they will never forget!

Chapter 1 

The Games people play!

It was a normal night for Catherine and Nick as they were called out to investigate a murder at the MGM Grand hotel. Now this isn't your ordinary murder this murder was planned right down to the death of the CSI level 1 Mike Morris. 

"So do you think it will be an interesting case?" Nick asked as they got into his Tahoe

"Why yes Nick it will. It always is," She said with a smile as she put her hand into his "Do you know where were going?"

"MGM Grand I believe" He said as they left the parking lot "So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He kissed her

"No not as of yet why do you want to do something together?" She said as she returned the kiss.

They arrived at the hotel and the police showed them the body. Catherine's mouth dropped as she looked over at Nick "Do…do you know who that is? Catherine asked as she looked back at the body.

"Isn't that Mike Morris level 1 C.S.I?" He asked

"Let me guess the girlfriend did it" She said as she looked up at Nick

"Probably" he said, "Let me take a guess. The girlfriend was walking down the hall to meet him for the weekend but instead when she opened the door she caught him cheating and she shot them both"

"Good shot Nick" She said sarcastically as they started there investigation. "Here's the mistress"

"She is Hot!" Nick said as Cath walked over and slapped him on the arm "Well she is"

"Lets get back to work Stokes" She said as she started to take some photos.

"Yes Ma'am" He said as he walked around taking samples

"CUT it out Nick" She said with a bit of a laugh

"Alright I will," He said smiling at her "So want to get breakfast in the morning?"

"Sure just as long as you don't mind Lindsay coming to" She said as they began to pack up.

"Sure it will give me a better chance to get to know her" Nick said as they left the hotel and got back into the truck "Now we need to find the girlfriend Hmmm…. I wonder where she could be"

"Well we should go back to the Lab and get Greg to analyze these results but first I think we need a coffee what do you think?" She asked as they exited the parking lot. 

"Great idea where do you think we should go? Hold on a minute Starbucks should be open now," Nick said as he looked at his clock radio and the time was 2am

"Your dreaming buddy it doesn't open till 6:00am if I remember correctly" she said with a smile on her face.

"Sure… Well we might as well try" Nick said as they headed to Starbucks

" Fine you're the driver," she said

He kissed her again with a bit more passion "I love you," he said .She smiled and kissed him back "I love you to Nick"

They drove over to the Starbucks and they were open "See told you so"

"Do start with me Nick," She said as they got out of the truck and went in.

"What can I get for the two of you?" the young man asked

"What do you want Cath?" he asked

"Venti Mocha Late" She said

"I'll have the same," he said

5min later

"Here you go," He said as he gave them their drinks

"Thank you" they both said

They left the store and got back into the truck and headed back. When they arrived they got out of the truck they headed into the building. "What the HELL is going on in here?" Nick asked as they were confronted by a police officer

"This is a crime scene," The young officer said as he pushed Catherine and Nick out of the way.

"We better go find Gill…. I mean Grissom" Cath said as they walked passed the break room where Warrick was being questioned

"Hey Grissom you in here?" Nick asked as they opened the door to his office but no one answered. Just then Warrick walked up and tapped Cath on the shoulder

"He isn't here and neither is Sara there on an assignment together over at the Balagio hotel" He said

"Nice isn't that like 5min from New York, New York?" Cath asked

"Yes it is" Nick said, "So what did happen here?"

(Over at the Balagio Hotel)

Grissom and I arrive on the scene and they find the body in the penthouse suite sliced it was missing its head, 5 fingers, 5 toes, testicles, 1 foot, and one hand as well as there torso, liver, spleen.

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" I asked

"Well we better find out soon this is its 3rd victim" Grissom said as I started to take photos as well as look for clues

"Maybe we have a "Hannibal" on our hands" I said as she kept working.

Just then the sheriff walks in "Good evening Sidle, Grissom" He says in a very un pleasant tone.

"What can we do for you?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Well you and Grissom can let the FBI help you in your investigation" He said as Grissom walked over.

"We will have to talk give us a minute" we walk into another room "They shouldn't be in this is our case" Gil says as he gives me a kiss

I pause for a second then kiss him back "I have to disagree with you they may be of some help to us I mean if we get the other three we should be able to catch the culprit"

"No we don't need them," He says again

"Fine Gill but you have to tell the sheriff," I say

"Fine" He says as we walk back out and the FBI are already they're looking for clues "Sheriff we don't want the FBI's help"

"To late they're here and there staying" The sheriff says as he leaves the room as Grissom and I go back to work.

(2hr later)

"Hey Gill we should head back soon" I said as he looked over and smiled.

"When ever your ready Sara" He said

A few minutes later Gill and I get into his Tahoe and head back to the lab.

What the HELL happened here?" Grissom asked pissed off

"Who are you?" A young officer asked

"I'm Gill Grissom and this is Sara Sidle I run this place

"We don't really know what caused the explosion but we have a feeling it was gasoline and a match," The officer said

"It was also some of the other chemicals you have here!" Another officer chimed in.

"Well…Well… Well what do we have here? Half of my lab in ashes. What the hell happened Grissom?" A voice asked just as I got away.

"Mr. Watson" Gill said, "Well as far as I know it was gasoline and a match that destroyed half of this place but I have a strange feeling that it was an accident" Grissom said as I returned

"Well it looks like some of our equipment is still salvageable," I said

"Well that's good to know" Mr. Watson said as he smiled at me.

Then the three of us walked to Grissom's office where we met up with Nick, Warrick, and Catherine. "Hello Sara, Grissom, Mr. Watson" Nick said

"What happened to the lab Brown?" Mr. Watson asked

"Sir I know as much as Grissom and Sara do. I came back 3min before the explosion happened," He said

"Well you must know something I mean you were here three minutes before the explosion," Mr. Watson said

"Well you must know something you were here 3min before the explosion" I said

"I Don't KNOW ANYTHING!" Brown said a little pissed off

"What about you Stokes, Willows do you know anything?" Mr. Watson asked

"No we don't know one will tell us anything not even Warrick" Nick said

"Well Mr. Grissom what next?" Mr. Watson asked

"Well you go and I will keep you informed" Gil said

"Alright call me if you find anything" Mr. Watson said

"Alright" I said as he left

"Sara I need your help for a minute outside" Grissom said as he started to walk to the door

"Alright" I said as I followed Gil out.

While we were outside we were soaked by a fire hose "What the… HELL?" I screamed as I spun around soaking my chest and the rest of my body.

"Sorry Sir, ma'am" The firefighter said "I was aiming the wrong way"

"Just watch it!" Grissom Snapped back as we grabbed our stuff out of the Tahoe and headed back into the building.

Gil, and I walked down the hall till we met up with Cath and Warrick "Hello again all" Cath said as we entered the break room

"What happened to you two?" Warrick asked as he grabbed two blankets and gave one to Grissom and one to Nick to put over my shoulders

"Long story really don't want to explain," I said as I sat down with my shirt clinging to my chest and body as Nick sat beside me admiring my body, as he put the blanket over my shoulders to keep me warm.

"Thanks Nick" I said as he started to rub my arms

"Your all wet…" Cath said pointing to Gils shirt as I cut her off

"Don't ask how we got wet" Gil said be for I could speak.

"Well what should we do we have the morning off and the FBI have our case" I said looking at Grissom

"Why don't we go play pool?" Warrick asked

"Where?" Nick asked

"I know the perfect place," Cath said "My place Lindsay will be gone with her father so we have the place."

"Perfect so we meet at Catherine's place in an hour" I said

"Alright" They all said in unison. Then we all got up went to our lockers then left.

One hour later

"Enter" Cath said as we knocked on the door "The table is in the basement"

We all head into the basement "I think I will sit this one out" Warrick says

"Alright so what are the rules?" I asked

"Well why don't we play solids and stripes" Cath said

"Ok why don't we make it interesting the losers have to do what ever the winners want?" Nick asks

"Sure I'm game what about you two?" Gil asks

"Sure" We both say

"Well lets start" "Sara you brake" Nick said

"Fine were stripes" I said as I looked over at Cath.

"Sure" She said as two stripes went in. "Your turn Nick"

Nick shot and 3 solids went in. Then Cath shot and 4 went in… The game went on for 3hr and when it finally stopped the guys won.

"So what do you want us to do?" I asked

"Well we want you to…" Nick said as Warrick left

Shall I continue?

7


	2. Jane Doe

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Jane Doe_

Well Nick and Gill were deciding on what we had to do because we lost. Catherine was upstairs making drinks and Warrick had gone because he had something else to do so that left the four of us and this is where things get interesting.

"Well…. Well…Well" Gil says as Cath walks down the stairs. As Cath enters she sees me over in the corner talking with Nick

"Now its time for the fun to begin" Nick said as we walked back over to the pool table.

"So what have you two planned?" I asked

"You will see soon" Nick said as he sat me up on the pool table then planted a light kiss on my lips.

"SO…" Cath says as Grissom starts to whisper something in her ear

"You will have to wait a bit," Nick said as Cath became very excited.

"What's going on?" I asked as Nick walked over to Gill

"What did you tell her?" Nick asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing Nick" Grissom said with his usual smile

"You must have said something or she wouldn't be smiling" Nick said as I hopped off the table and walked over.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked

"Nothing" Nick said

"I don't believe you I can tell when your lying Nick" I said as I waited for his reaction.

"How?" Grissom asked

"Well… When you look to the left your making stuff up and when you look to the right your telling the truth" I said

"Hmmm that interesting never heard of that be for" Nick said as Cath walked over.

"So what do we have to do?" Cath asked as Nick and Gill smiled at each other

"Well you have to…" Nick said as the phone rang "I wonder who that could be?"

"Well lets find out Sara answer the phone" Cath said

"All right all right" I said as I walked over and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello Sidle this is Agent Mackenzie with the FBI we have some information on "Hannibal"" He said

"What?" I asked as Grissom walked over

"Who are you talking to Sara?" Grissom asked

"Agent Mackenzie with the FBI he says he has some information on our Hannibal" I say as Grissom takes the phone

"We need to meet with you right now" he said as I grabbed my jacket

"Alright we will be there" Grissom said as he hung up the phone

and Nick grabbed his jacket

"What's going on Grissom?" I asked a bit confused

"Well Nick and I decided to switch" Grissom said with a strange look in his eye.

"Fine so I guess you and I will go back to the lab and see what the FBI want" I said looking at Nick

"Alright I will meet you there" Nick said as we both left Catherine's place and Grissom stayed behind.

As I arrived I noticed that Nick was already there" How did you get here so fast?" I asked

"It helps when you have some short cuts," Nick said as we entered the building.

"Sure Nick" I said as we met up with the FBI

"So what's up?" Nick asked as we walked with two FBI agents.

"Well we have some information…. Hold on where's Grissom" Agent Mackenzie asked

"Well he is with Catherine Willows one of our other criminilists he asked me to switch places with him." Nick said as he smiled at me "Nice outfit"

I was wearing a pair of fitting hip hugging blue jeans with a white tank top with a pair of denim Fila sneakers to match. Nick on the other hand was dressed a little more sophisticated he was wearing blue jeans a nice white short sleeve shirt and black shoes.

"Alright then lets go into the conference room and talk" I said as we walked to the room "Oh thank you Nick by the way you look good to"

"Thank you Sara" Nick said "So what do you have for us?"

"Well it seems our "Hannibal" likes to "feast" off woman more then men. We know this because "it" seems to have only eaten that one man but has struck 3 woman"

"Where were the three women found?" I asked

"Well one was found outside the MGM Grand two hours a go the other two were found a half an hour a go at the Sphinx hotel. Form what we were told they were all related… Cousins I believe" Agent McDonald said

"Do we have names or anything like that?" Nick asked as her looked around the room at all the other agents that were busy at work.

"Well we have them at the morgue with Dr. Roberts is doing an autopsy" Agent Mackenzie said with a smile. Agent Mackenzie is in his mid thirties with two children Sara who is 21 and Gil who is 14 and his beautiful 30-year-old wife Tiffany who just happens to be blond. Where as Agent McDonald is in his early twenties and he is single and he seems to be falling in love with me he is very muscular man who works out every other day.

"Well we better go see what he's found," Nick said as we left the men and headed to the morgue. "Hey Sara watch out for that third step it's loose and you might…" Nick looked back at me as I was walking down the stairs as I stepped on the third one I tripped falling right into Nicks arm's.

"Thanks for catching me Nick you saved me from breaking my neck." I said as we walked down the stairs hand in hand "Nick remind me to ask the Sheriff to fix these steps so no one will be as clumsy as I was." We walked into the autopsy room.

"Hello" Nick said as we entered in gowns.

"So what do you have for us dock?" I asked as we walked over.

"Well it seems that our two young Jane Doe's that were found at the MGM were shot in her chest just barely missing there hearts but it still managed to kill them. Now "Hannibal" Must have used a knife on all three cutting out there hearts, brains, liver, kidneys, and spleen." Dr. Robbins said as he looked over at us. "The three females were all in there early twenties the youngest had blue eyes and short blond hair she weighed 120lbs and she was 5'5 the other two were 5'9 118lbs with blue eyes and long blond hair with deep red streaks" Dock walked around to the older two "The one thing I noticed is that he raped these two before he shot them"

"Well did anyone use a rape kit to tell if they were really raped or they had fun with those two guys who kept watching me as I entered there hotel room?" I asked as I looked over at the two F.B.I. agents that had just entered the room. "Agent Mackenzie, Agent McDonald what are you two doing down here?"

"Well we came to see how you two were doing." Agent Mackenzie said as they walked over to us "So what do we have here? The three Jane Doe's?" They walked over to Dr. Robbins and smiled "Anything you can tell us doc?"

"Well I think I will let Sara and Nick handle this" He said as he walked back over to where he was working "Oh to answer your question No they were not tested."

"We can talk out here gentlemen" Nick said as they exited the morgue "Well it seems that our two young Jane Doe's that were found at the MGM were shot in her chest just barely missing there hearts but it still managed to kill them. Now "Hannibal" Must have used a knife on all three cutting out there hearts, brains, liver, kidneys, and spleen." Nick said as he looked over at me "The three females were all in there early twenties the youngest had blue eyes and short blond hair she weighed 120lbs and she was 5'5 the other two were 5'9 118lbs with blue eyes and long blond hair with deep red streaks. The one thing the Doctor noticed is that he raped these two before he shot them"

"Well we need to get this information to Mr. Watson so he knows what's going on" I say as we head out to the crime lab.

"Well what did you find out?" Grissom asked as he walked up behind us

"It seems that "Hannibal" only goes after young girls he may have raped them were not sure yet I'm heading down to test them now I should know by morning what the results are" I say as I walk back to the morgue. While I was doing the rape tests and Nick was explaining things to Grissom. Cath was working on the murder of CSI 1 Mike Morris and Warrick was working on the explosion case.

"Hey Greg do you have anything for me yet?" Cath asks as she walks into the office a little ticked off.

"Well I have some good and bad news" Greg said as he smiled sweetly

"Well tell me what I need to know please," Cath said as she started to pace the office.

Shall I continue?

5


End file.
